


Squeakin'

by FaithAndATypeWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Comedy, Costume Party, Disney, F/M, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Minor Shade Thrown, Party, Princes & Princesses, pure comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter
Summary: Chloe’s Disney party sounded like a lot of fun to Adrien...until he got caught in the middle of a debate about which princely, gallant character he would be expected to come as.  And as much as he wanted to, he didn’t think it was a good idea to tell Chloe or Lila, as long as they were suggesting costumes for people, that he thought they should go as shrieking harpies.  That wouldn’t go ever well AT ALL, plus he didn’t think Disney had any shrieking harpy characters…Talking to his favorite mouse, however, made him see things in a different light.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 63
Kudos: 876





	Squeakin'

A good thing turned into a bad thing really fast. Or at least an annoying thing. A disappointing thing? It definitely turned into  _ a thing _ and it definitely turned  _ real fast _ . Or at least Adrien thought so.

The class had been talking for a while about wanting to do some kind of class party but it just wasn’t in the budget for them to organize an official, school-sanctioned event. They considered just throwing a party at one of their homes--the Couffaine Houseboat was considered the ideal location--but that seemed less and less like a viable idea as the list of people they wanted to include grew. Sure, their class was small, but then Nathaniel wanted to include Marc and then Kim and Ondine became official and Adrien and Marinette wanted to invite Kagami even if she didn’t go to their school and  _ everyone  _ wanted to invite Luka. The list grew and grew until even the most optimistic of their group began to think that a party just wasn’t practical at the moment.

And that was the moment Chloe got her hands on the whole thing.

Chloe was vaguely aware that the class wanted to host a part and had been talking about it for weeks, but aside from criticizing Marinette for not being able to pull off the impossible and making smug comments about how Lila’s amazing connections seemed to disappear, Chloe mainly sat back and didn’t take interest. It wasn’t until she heard Adrien and some of the others talking about giving up the idea and organizing smaller hang outs that Chloe had an epiphany and discovered an opportunity to do what everyone else couldn’t.

Chloe was going to host the party at Le Grand Paris. 

Everyone was skeptical, but Chloe was determined to get what she wanted--and what she wanted was to outshine everyone, and to do that she had to include everything and everyone that they wanted for the original party and couldn’t pull together. People started to look at the party as one of Chloe’s attempts to polish her image and they decided there was no harm in going along with it. Even Marinette came to look forward to the party, much to Chloe’s chagrin, once she was sure there weren’t any ulterior schemes in the works.

No one was sure how she did it--or rather, how Sabrina did it--but Chloe managed to book them in the main ballroom again, just like her last party, for a Saturday night with only two weeks notice. Adrien cringed and could only hope that some poor, unsuspecting wedding hadn’t mysteriously been relocated elsewhere in the hotel. 

The whole school was buzzing with excitement. Admittedly, Adrien was too. His father actually gave him permission to go! It was on the schedule and everything! And, since it was being thrown by the Bourgeois, it was very unlikely that his father would retract his permission at the last minute!

That wasn’t even the best part. The best part was that Chloe, never one to miss an opportunity to dress as a princess, made the executive decision that the party theme would be Disney.

Of course, that was also the worst part.

“Obviously, I will be Cinderella!” Chloe announced in the courtyard the day after the invitations went out. “So no one else had better be dressed as her!”

Chloe seemed to completely miss the irony of dressing as a character known for her kindness, hard work, and optimism in the face of adversity and toil.

“Sabrina’s going to be Cinderella’s mouse thing.” Chloe went on.

“You mean Jaq, Gus, or--” Sabrina couldn’t finish her question.

“Agh! Who cares?!” Chloe scoffed.

Adrien sighed and shook his head, trying to blend in to the back of the crowd. He should have known better.

“Who are you going to go as, Marinette?” Alya asked.

Adrien turned to the girls as Marinette smiled a coy, secretive smile.

“I was thinking of going as Minnie Mouse, actually.” Marinette said brightly.

Adrien almost snorted in amusement, but stopped himself at the last moment since he (as Adrien) wasn’t supposed to know Marinette was Multimouse. Marinette was going to be a mouse again? How cute! He hoped she wore the space buns again! She was going to be so adorable!

He was just about to ask if he could join her and be the Mickey to her Minnie Mouse--friends do group costumes, right?--when he was nearly knocked over by a blonde blur. 

“Adrikins!” Chloe cooed, squeezing him in a tight hug. “You’re coming as Prince Charming, right? Of course you are! We’re going to look fabulous!”

Adrien cringed. “Oh...actually--”

“Adrien would look amazing as the Prince from  _ Beauty and the Beast _ , don’t you think?” Lila made her presence known on his other side. Despite talking about Adrien, she seemed to only address their friends around them, garnering their support. “After he’s released from the curse, of course.”

“Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” Chloe indignantly exclaimed, pulling Adrien’s arm until he was closer to her. 

Lila scowled imperceptibly and donned a curious look. “Why would you say that? After all, Adrien has such beautiful blond hair and the Beast’s hair is closer to a dark blond while Prince Charming has dark hair.” Lila punctuated her claim by pulling Adrien back to her side.

Adrien was not interested in this game of human tug-of-war.

“If we’re talking about Disney blonds,” Nino chimed in, “then my bro should totally go as Kristoff!”

Adrien sighed, his excitement for the party dwindling by the second as all his friends started ‘helpfully’ proposing what Disney character he should go as. Lila and Chloe had finally released him so that they could square off in their little debate, but Adrien felt tired as he listened to his friends argue about which of his virtues qualified him to dress as a certain character. Alya, for some reason, was making a strong argument for him to go as Mickey Mouse, and though earlier he’d considered it, the luster of the idea was wearing off as the debate went on. The party had gone from being a fun activity to fast becoming another obligation. He would never be able to please everyone.

Dejected, Adrien turned to the only quiet voice amongst them.

“Who do you think I should go as, Marinette?” Adrien asked.

Marinette’s brow was furrowed and she startled a little when he addressed her. Recovering quickly, she narrowed her eyes at him in a determined pout. “I think you should go as whoever you want to go as!”

Adrien smiled at her softly, a little bit of the tension in his chest dissipating. “Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien flinched at one of Chloe’s more shrill comments and he sighed. “But I doubt I’m going to have much of a choice in the matter…”   
  


Marinette’s frown deepened. “No doubt they’ll definitely not rest until you agree to be some kind of Disney royal arm candy!”

Adrien jolted and he stood up straighter, eyes brightening. “What did you just say?!”

Marinette startled again and began to nervously backpedal. “Wha--no! You’re not candy!”

“No…” Adrien barely heard her as his mind churned and he smirked. “Marinette, you’re a genius!”

“Huh?”

  
  


*o*

  
  


The day of the Disney party arrived bright and beautiful. Mr. Pigeon had been akumatized again in the morning and was defeated so quickly that Ladybug and Cat Noir were fairly certain Hawk Moth would be too busy licking his wounds and questioning his sanity for the rest of the day to cause any more trouble. Naturally--though they couldn’t share this fact with each other--this made them both hopeful for a stress-free night off.

Chloe--or again, really Sabrina--went all out and the ballroom was fully decorated with colorful Disney decorations and memorabilia. She’d even gone so far as to get cardboard cutouts for posed pictures and hired actors to dress in the official costumes and mingle and pose with guests.

Marinette was very happy with her costume, and Mullo was ecstatic with her subtle nod to the Mouse Miraculous. She wore a thin, black turtleneck with the long sleeves tucked into white gloves. Her red and white polkadot dress and matching hair bow with black tights and yellow kitten heels created just the right Minnie Mouse look and her space buns and painted mouse nose put the costume over the top in an adorable way.

“Wow, Marinette!” Rose exclaimed. “Your costume is  _ so _ cute! How did you make it so fast?!”

Marinette blinked. “What do you mean? I already had it in my closet!”

Rose came as a post-haircut Rapunzel and it shocked everyone to see her in a brunette wig. Juleka came dressed as a character out of  _ The Haunted Mansion _ and Luka was strutting around as Alan-A-Dale from  _ Robin Hood _ . Alya’s favorite Disney movie was  _ The Princess and the Frog _ and once she found out that Nino played the ukulele, there was no stopping her from dressing them in Tiana and Naveen inspired, light green flapper outfits.

Nathaniel based his costume off of  _ Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride _ . The outfit itself had a very dark navy and black Sherlock/old London vibe with splashes of neon and glow in the dark colors. Alix had abandoned her usual outfit for a t-shirt that said “I’ll make a woman out of you!” and added a green jacket and pair of leggings and called herself Mulan. Max came as Lewis “Cornelius” Robinson and put a small lightning bolt sticker on Markov so he could be Wilbur Robinson. Kim wore an official Hercules costume and showed off that he could shave his legs better than Alix could and with far fewer nicks...though the comment earned him a good bruise on his shin.

Mylene and Ivan came as Mr. and Mrs. Incredible and Kagami came in dressed in an outfit inspired by the one Jasmine wore in the live action movie’s “Speechless” song. 

Lila--to Marinette’s absolute non-surprise after the scene she made with Adrien--came in a yellow formal dress and styled her hair to look like Belle from  _ Beauty and the Beast _ . Marinette bit her lip and didn’t mention that she was dressed as the wrong half of the title duo. The dress wasn’t designer like Lila claimed--that Marinette could easily tell--but it was still  _ way _ more expensive than Marinette would have ever considered investing in a costume for a single party.

As promised, Chloe was Cinderella--and it was still an irony that everyone but her understood. Much to her ire, Sabrina had taken a step toward independence and came dressed as Honey Lemon and not as a mouse as she had been ordered. Marinette was very proud.

The party was alive with anthropomorphic animals and Disney legends of all types. Marinette even saw Theo--the only kid in their grade that could grow facial hair--had grown a mustache so he could come as Walt Disney. There was one person missing, however, and Marinette wondered if all the costume pressure from their friends--and less than friends--had made Adrien not want to come to the party. No one else seemed to have picked up on his distress, though, and all seemed to assume he would arrive soon since Chloe had practically demanded…

Both of the entrance doors slammed open.

“Boom baby!” 

“Kuzco!”

The theme music for  _ The Emperor’s New Groove _ was blasting from the boombox Adrien slung over his shoulder as he slid into the room, full costume and complete with Kuzco wig and crown. Everyone stared and Marinette wanted to pinch herself as Adrien danced and did a perfect moonwalk to the beat, mimicking the moves from the movie like he’d practiced hundreds of times...which Marinette realized he probably had.

Chloe was the first to react. Her face turned red and she stomped over to Adrien and wrenched the boombox from his hands and turned it off, throwing the room into stunned silence.

“Adrikins!” she screeched.

Adrien pouted. “You threw off my groove!”

Nino suddenly appeared over Adrien’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but you’ve thrown off the emperor’s groove.”

“What?!” Chloe scowled. 

“No, no, no…” Adrien waved his hands and shook his head. “You’re supposed to say--”

Adrien and Nino sucked in deep breaths and dramatically yelled in a decrescendo. “Sooooorrrrryyyyy…”   
  


They trailed off just like the old man character that was thrown from the window in the movie. 

Marinette slapped a hand to her face but was glad that when she peaked through her fingers she saw Alya was recording this beautiful spectacle.

“Adrikins!” Chloe whined. “You weren’t supposed to be Kuz-lame!”

“I wasn’t?” Adrien innocently asked.

Lila came forward with a trembling lower lip. “I thought you were coming as Beast? Like I’m Belle…”

Adrien cocked his head at her. “Why would I do that? We weren’t coming together. Besides, I thought you were the beast.”

Marinette had to literally bite her tongue and only just managed to contain her snorting chortles. No one else, besides Lila, seemed to pick up on his dig, but Marinette began to think that Kuzco’s absolute confidence was starting to affect the boy.

“You were  _ supposed _ to come as Prince Charming!” Chloe said angrily. “I told you to be the prince!”

“Oh!” Adrien played up his over exaggerated obliviousness. “I thought the only requirement was that I be a Disney royal! And what’s more royal than an emperor, am I right?!”

At the words “Disney royal” Marinette suddenly realized why Adrien had been grinning slyly at her and calling her an evil mastermind for the last two weeks. 

Nino gave Adrien an exuberant high five and Chloe screeched and walked away in a huff.

“Wait, can I have my boombox back?” Adrien called after her. “I like having my own theme song!”

The others laughed and started mingling again, some coming up to compliment Adrien on his costume. Adrien caught Marinette’s eye and winked.

“Now there’s some polkadots I’m glad to spot! Aren’t you just a cute little mouse, Minnie-nette!” Adrien grinned slyly.

Marinette blushed hotly but tried to smirk back--though it was hard when her lips were pulled tight in a nervous smile. “Glad to see you found a character big enough for your ego.”

Adrien burst out laughing, even as everyone else remained confused. First Adrien was goofing around and now Marinette was...what? Sarcastically flirting?

A dangerous gleam in his eye, Adrien bowed deeply before Marinette and offered her an acorn, making her blush profusely.

“Squeakin’!” Marinette yelped.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by fanart I’ve come across (I think I’ve seen multiple examples but don’t know who did any of them) of Marinette as Minnie Mouse and then Adrien as either Prince Charming or something similar. Then I started thinking about a costume party and what if Adrien was stuck in the middle of Chloe and Lila wanting him to be a Disney prince and all Adrien wanted was to be the Mickey to Marinette’s Minnie...then I thought of Kuzco, this was born, and I couldn’t turn back! 
> 
> I almost had Kagami come as Daisy Duck as a sign of her and Marinette’s friendship, but then I thought that the Daisy costume would be harder to recreate and be recognizable (what with the duck bill) and I thought Kagami would appreciate the girl power that is the song “Speechless.”
> 
> Oh, and by the way--this *o* was supposed to be a little Mickey Ears to break up the sections. :)


End file.
